Silence
by SimplyDriven
Summary: It had come and it had taken everyone. They were the last two. They couldn't find anyone else. Tim had buried himself in a lost cause and they both knew it. When the end comes how will they take it? Tim/Kon. Just churned this out at 2am. One-shot.


Everything had led up to this point.

Kon's large hands gliding silently down his back, nails digging in slightly to cause pleasurable pain as Tim threw his head back in a silent cry. His eyes trained onto their clashing hips, his mind conjuring up the sound of skin slapping against skin. When he looked at Kon he saw the determination and the want in his eyes and his lips were parted slightly, in his mind he could recall the sound of his grunts when he was training but these, these Tim guessed sounded like low, pleasure filled groans and breathless grunts. He wondered if Kon was thinking the same thing, imaging what he sounded like as he put both hands on the clone's chest and brought himself down faster, impaling himself on Kon. Tim himself didn't know what he would sound like, but if he had to guess he would say he'd more than likely sound like a porn star.

Kon's hands finished raking down his back and settled on his hips, his grip becoming bruising as Tim sped up the pace and Kon couldn't help but thrust up into his tight heat. Mouthing Tim's name, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open just for a second before he opened his eyes to watch the dark haired boy bounce above him. Touch was their only way of communication now, and neither Tim nor Kon seemed to mind that fact anymore. Taking one hand off of Kon's chest, leaving the other pressed to Kon's heart, Tim pulled one of Kon's from his hip and placed it on his chest above his own rapidly beating heart. Their hearts were synced and the move made Kon's eyes soften even more as he sat up, wrapping his free arm around Tim's back as he pulled them closer together to share a deep kiss as Tim held onto the hand over his heart.

**A few days earlier**

Tim had tried his hardest, but he knew all along if Bruce couldn't stop it, then no one could.

Of course he never told Kon that, he needed to keep positive and the only way Tim could stay positive and focused was if Kon kept him that way. So he didn't tell him. He didn't tell him it was no use and soon they'd disappear just like everyone else.

It was true though, that he'd tried. Day after day they walked the deserted streets until they finally holed up in a random apartment and stocked it with food. Tim buried himself under maps and books and notes, none of which helped him or told him anything. Kon always watched him from the doorway, a slight frown on his face and a certain glint in his blue eyes which told Tim he knew this was all pointless. He knew they were going to fall into the silence too. But he never said it, and Tim was grateful. It was something to do until it happened.

The silence had taken everyone. It was strange, it was abnormal, it was _supernatural. _Yet no magic could explain it and all the magic users they knew had tried to stop it, and they had failed and disappeared faster than everyone else. Tim studied it obsessively with Bruce when it first appeared. First the people fell into silence, their lips moved and screamed out as their chests rose and fell rapidly with raging lungs, scrambling for breath as they did. From the information he collected, they couldn't speak and they couldn't hear. They were engulfed in silence and eventually they disappeared. Their bodies seemed to fade, turning them transparent like ghosts, until they became _nothing_.

"Tim?" Kon approached the lone figure of his friend sitting on the window frame of the Gotham apartment. "What are you doing?"

Tim fought back the nagging voice in his head that begged for him to tell Kon the truth. To stop the lies and the useless hope he created for his best friend. His blue eyes met Kon's, desperation shone in them for Kon to understand. And he did.

Kon gave Tim a small smile, his eyes shining in humour and amusement as he did so. A quick flash of _'I know'_ being sent to Tim, lifting the weight from his shoulders. It had all been a wild goose chase. He was foolish to think that he could remedy something that Bruce couldn't. Bruce had disappeared, and so would he.

It was cold tonight and Tim shivered under the bundle of blankets they'd salvaged from neighbouring apartments, his thin fingers clutched them to him as he emerged from the bed and walked on silent steps to the kitchen. He nibbled quietly on a few cereal bars, quelling his rumbling stomach, before he climbed back into the bed and spread the blankets over himself in an attempt to stay warm. Kon watched him from his side of the bed, nestled in his own bundle of blankets. He watched Tim shiver, the sound of teeth chattering filling his ears. Kon frowned before shuffling closer to the former Robin and threw his blankets over Tim and climbed underneath the pile with him.

"Kon?" Tim stuttered slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm." Kon whispered, pulling the smaller man into his arms. "I can't have you freezing to death on me."

"It's not cold enough for me to freeze to death." Tim rolled his eyes but gladly rested his head on Kon's chest.

Kon fell asleep quickly, his snores and heartbeat soothed Tim into an easy sleep for the first night since all of this began.

The next few days passed slowly, they always had since everyone disappeared. Then all of a sudden everything changed.

Tim was seated on the bed, going over and over Bruce's notes for a hint of anything, a new direction or a clue that Bruce had left him before he got taken. He found nothing. Then there was a loud clanging coming from the kitchen, too loud to be Kon attempted to cook something, it sounded more like a struggle.

Forgetting the notes, Tim flung the books and blankets from the bed and ran for the kitchen, his sock covered feet slipping slightly on the wooden floor.

"Kon?" Tim stopped dead when he saw Kon's panicked expression as he flung pots and pans at the wall. Tears were dripping down the clone's face.

"Kon!" Tim shouted, propelling forward to grip his friend's arms. "Kon, what's-?"

Kon jumped from him touch and spun around to face Tim, his blue eyes shining with grief. He opened his mouth, his lips moved, but no sound came out. It was here. And it was here for the both of them no doubt. Tim's expression became pained as he pushed his forehead to Kon's

"Kon!" Tim sputtered, grabbing the clone's arms. He spoke slowly, letting Superboy read his lips. "Calm down, we'll be alright."

Kon calmed from Tim's voice and mouthed back. _I'm so sorry, Tim._

Tim shook his head and opened his mouth again, but this time he was the one speechless, nothing came out. Tim's eyes widened and he left go of Kon's arm, so this is what it felt like? He felt like a cloud of dread had settled over him, yet he felt oddly at peace. He walked around the kitchen, lifted a pot, frowning when the metal made no sound as it scraped against the counter top and banged it off the metal sink.

He turned to Kon again, letting the pot fall silently at his feet. Kon understood.

_How long? _Kon mouthed, an eyebrow twitching up as he leaned against the wall. He was taking this incredibly well for someone who was about to die.

Tim shrugged, _I'm not sure_, and leaned against the counter opposite Kon.

It was strange, how much he noticed everything now that it was quiet. Tim loved the quiet, but this was strange yet soothing, peaceful even. He wondered if this is what the rest of them felt before they left.

A waving hand caught his attention. Kon was looking at him intensely, motioning for him to follow him into the bedroom. Once in there, Kon grabbed a piece of paper and frantically looked around for something to write with. Tim could see he was getting frustrated with this already, and frustration and panic only made you disappear faster.

Tim pulled Kon towards him, placing a steady hand on his shoulder to calm him and mouthed. _I can lip read, Kon. What is it?_

Kon's mouth opened in a silent laugh as he looked down at the floor and up again at the man in his arms. His cheeks were tinged red and Tim knew it was coming. _We never had time before. What with you being Red Robin and me being Superboy. _

Tim frowned as Kon kept speaking but made no move to stop him.

_We couldn't let anything get in the way of the mission. Not to mention Bruce not letting Metas into Gotham was a problem. _His thumb ran gently over Tim's cheekbone. _Not that he stopped me half the time. _

Tim smiled weakly. _No, he didn't._

_He knew I loved you_. Kon mouthed, taking Tim's hand, palm facing up as he traced his fingers along it.

_Of course he did. _Tim closed his fingers around Kon's soothing fingers and tugged. _He knew everything._

Kon looked at him for a few moments, a slight blush creeping on his cheeks as he put a strong hand on Tim's cheek and slowly moved his lips. _I can't die without letting you know how I feel. Tim…_

Tim's eyes fluttered closed for a half a second as he pressed his cheek into Kon's touch, then they reopened. _Don't Kon._

Kon frowned heavily. _But Tim, I-_

A genuine smile broke out on the former Robin's lips as tears filled and spilled out of his eyes. _Don't tell me, Kon. Words mean nothing now._

Kon's face crumbled for a moment and Tim forced him to look back at him as he finished speaking.

_Don't tell me. Show me._

He was right, words meant nothing now. Tim could feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest as Kon leaned forward and pressed their lips together gently. Both closed their eyes, peeking at different times to memorise the others face only to close them again. It was strange, being able to feel the others breath and whimpers instead of hearing them, but the vibration of Tim's whimpers and sounds against Kon's lips drove him crazy.

Kon's hands slid down Tim's chest until he could grasp his hips and lift him, forcing Tim to wrap his legs around Kon's waist. The sudden intake of air from Tim left Kon dizzy as he led them both to the bed, laying Tim down gently before kissing him again.

_Kon. _Tim gasped against his lips. Kon's mind whirled as he _felt _Tim say his name against his skin, Kon didn't need to hear Tim saying anything, their hearts and their actions screamed it loud enough.

That's how it led up to this, Tim had breathed heavily against Kon's lips and gave him a calculated look as he pulled out Kon's fingers. Kon's eyes had widened when Tim pulled his hips forward, he wasn't nearly prepared as much as he should have been and he knew Tim hadn't done this before. But Tim had wanted it, Tim wanted to feel the burn, he wanted to feel the pain and the pleasure and he wanted Kon to give it to him. So he did, Kon pushed in inch by agonising inch, stopping when he was fully sheathed in Tim to wipe away his tears and kiss him.

Tim didn't wait long until he pushed Kon off of him and went on top. Riding Kon with everything he had, he tipped his head back as he cried out to nothing and ran his hands everywhere over Kon until he settled for listening to their hearts, _feeling _them beneath his steady hands.

He looked at Kon, mouthing _I love you, Kon _over and over, smiling as Kon's eyes rolled back into his head and he took Tim's cock into his warm hand, stroking him as Tim grinded down on his. They were both close and both mouthing _I love you_ and the others name as their eyes sealed shut as they both climaxed. Tim came first, spurting over Kon's hands and his chest, his tightening _forcing _Kon to finish inside him.

Kon let his head drop to the crook of Tim's neck as Tim's chest rose up and down, trying to gain back his breath as he dropped his head on top of Kon's and threaded his fingers into his hair. Kon shifted his hips, pulling out of Tim and allowed them both to fall back on the bed, Tim shifting to lie on his side so his body was pressed against Kon's. They shared a gentle kiss, smiling into it as their lips whispered silent words of love.

When the tingling started neither was afraid, it made its way up from Kon's feet first. When it reached his naval Tim clung to him for a moment then relaxed as it started from his own feet. Kon pulled him into a deep kiss before he pulled back and smiled.

_I love you_ Tim mouthed and smiled as Kon brushed his hair away from his face.

_I love you too, Tim _Kon mouthed back before closing his eyes. _See you on the other side_.

Kon had disappeared completely and Tim lay his face where Kon had been, taking in the scent as his body faded, it soothed him and kept him company as he waited for the end to take him.


End file.
